


【电秋】弑父

by FFFORI



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Hayakawa Aki, Cuntboy! Aki, M/M, Prostitution, Step-parents, Top Denji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 早川秋成了电次的小妈，而电次最终得到了他的小妈。
Relationships: Denji's Father/Hayakawa Aki, Denji/Hayakawa Aki, 电秋 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

外面下雨了。这对早川秋来说不是一个好天气。本来在周日夜晚就稀少的客人，现在就更不会来了。他已经坐在位置上等了四个小时，只进来了一两个客人，肩头都被雨水打湿。早川秋热切地盯着他们，他们却别过脸去，不去看这个常驻在那个角落的残疾小妓女，即使他很便宜。早川秋被地下酒吧里的暖气熏得眼前发黑，他舔过干裂的嘴唇，微微侧过身子用桌面挡着，右手悄悄伸进裤子口袋里点过一遍一次就能数清的纸币。他希望这杯柠檬水能让他等来一个不会让他饿死的恩客。

早川秋脖子上留下的淤青已经消退了七八分，他很便宜，而且给钱的话他什么都会做。也许是因为他少了一条左臂的缘故，来光顾他的客人来来回回就那几个，大多都一些危险的癖好。早川秋不太在乎客人们怎么对待他，早川秋只想明天早晨能吃到一片面包。

面前那杯柠檬水已经见了底，早川秋用吸管把柠檬籽从肉里戳出来，然后仰头饮尽戳出来的柠檬汁。他伸出舌头一下一下勾着贴在杯壁上的柠檬片，最后他用嘴唇叼着，细细地咀嚼着柠檬苦涩的皮和酸而汁水充沛的果肉。

真的好酸。早川秋忍不住吐出舌头，好像这样风就能吹走他舌苔上残留的酸涩感，但是这没有任何成效。他忍不住皱起眉头，但是他抬起头来的时候，却发现了一个男人盯着自己。早川秋愣住了，他的舌头还没有收回去。

等到男人吻上早川秋的时候，他觉得自己嘴里的酸苦味道还没散去。男人俯下身来吻他，把他按在钟点房的廉价床垫里。他努力舔着男人的上颚，要把阴魂不散的味道蹭掉。可是男人也喝了酒，嘴巴里面是另一种酸苦。男人没有安抚身下哼哼唧唧的小妓女，他撕开套子给自己戴上。买的小妓女已经把自己揉湿了，现在张开腿躺着，小巧的阴唇一翕一张，从幽深的洞口流出许些晶莹的液体。过量的酒精让他胃部发热，只觉得心脏泵出血液的声音吵闹。他打了小妓女一巴掌：“闭嘴。”小妓女脸上浮出红印，头被打歪到一边。早川秋也没有试图解释自己根本就没有讲话，客人醉了，而且客人付了钱。

男人从脱下来的外套口袋里摸出一根皱巴巴的纸烟，在小妓女的腹部敲平了烟屁股，又继续叼着烟翻找打火机。放烟盒的口袋里没有，男人骂骂咧咧地去够裤子，这才翻出了一个打火机，把烟点上。早川秋感觉自己流出的水干在逼上，下面凉飕飕的，男人还在抽烟，没有要来干他的样子。他忍不住了，嘴里面呜呜叫着，伸出脚背去勾男人的腰。男人这才握着鸡巴捅了进去，即使经历过无数次，身体被剖开的感觉还是让早川秋尖叫起来。廉价的橡胶套子刮得他里面的嫩肉一阵紧缩，但很快他流出的水让抽插变得顺畅起来。男人嘴里叼着烟，按着早川秋的胸口一下一下地操他的逼。早川秋出来卖的时候经常疼到没有办法思考，挨打的时候逼里湿润起来也只是像一种身体为了自我保护而做出的条件反射。所以今晚这个男人只是普通地操他的时候，早川秋竟然委屈起来，鼻头发酸，胸口里盈满了不存在的依恋。

他呻吟的摸样也十分羞涩，微微扭动着劲瘦的腰肢，小声嘤咛着往男人的鸡巴上靠。男人一把将他的腿捞到自己的腰上，早春秋顺从地盘了上去，脚后跟蹬在男人的腰窝上。他将仅剩的那只右手伸下去，找准肿胀的阴蒂开始揉弄。酸胀的感觉升腾而上，他逼里的嫩肉也跟着痉挛起来，这显然刺激到了男人。男人喘着粗气，顶到了更深的地方。

早川秋尖叫着射了出来，小逼的律动也乱了节奏。他不得不放开自慰的手，转而紧拽住床单，在男人狂风骤雨般的操弄下艰难地保持平衡。早川秋的黑发散落在白色的床单上，他的嘴唇却是玫瑰色的。男人抽出鸡巴，摘下套子把精液射在早川秋的小腹上。男人往还痉挛着着的小穴里塞进两根手指，秋惊叫出声，因为男人大拇指粗糙的指腹按上了自己花核。男人弯曲手指去抠他的逼，把早川秋抠到了高潮。

男人在秋的腿根上蹭干净了一手的黏液，然后若无其实地问还沉浸在高潮里，两眼翻白的秋，要不要跟他结婚。

男人想要操早川秋，早川秋想要一个家。秋泪眼婆娑地点头，第二天早上他们就去登记结婚，傍晚要回家时男人这才想起自己还有个儿子。而电次晚上回到家的时候，发现自己多了一个妈妈。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们一起去买打折食品，然后喝了波子汽水。

电次父亲是不会做饭的，电次一直在听他爸对社会福利机构的人说在找工作了。但是电次知道他爸不拿够补助金，是不会开始找工作的。他在放学回家的路上买了两份打折的便当，等到一路磨磨蹭蹭推来门的时候，他发现他爸居然在家，坐在餐桌上抽烟。而另外一把，平时是电次坐的椅子上，坐着一个低着头的黑发男人。电次他爸看到电次回来了，招手让电次过来，电次也不知道过去了该怎么办，因为桌边已经没有留给他的空椅子了。但是他还是过去了，把塑料袋放在他们两人中间的桌面上：“晚饭。”电次他爸看了一眼电次，再对着那个沉默的黑发男人一扬下巴：“电次，以后他就是你妈了。”

电次规规矩矩地对着他的小妈鞠了一躬：“初次见面，我叫电次，请多多关照。”

对方抬起头，双手还规规矩矩地放在膝盖上，他迅速瞥了一眼电次后就移开目光，开口说话的声音也是轻声细语地：“初次见面，我叫早川秋，请多多关照。”

电次看到早川秋求救似地看向电次父亲，似乎一时间不知道是该站起来把位置让给电次还是继续坐着。电次倒是很轻松地拎着速食便当去厨房加热，他还洗了两个杯子，倒上水放倒他们面前。小妈感激地抬起头看向电次，轻声道谢。电次点点头，去厨房取出热好的便当，然后他从厨房抽屉里拿了两双筷子，把一份便当和一份饭放到小妈面前，然后把另一份甩给他爸，接着转身回了自己房间。电次转身太快了，他没看到早川秋欲言又止的道谢。他没开灯，高校的校服外套都没有脱就把自己摔进床里，百无聊赖地盯着天花板。

好饿。

电次揉揉肚子，然后从书包里拿出刚才顺手买的饭团吃起来。他是买来想做夜宵的，现在看来幸好他买了这个饭团。是梅干饭团，电次还挺喜欢这个口味。他喜欢一切带着甜味的东西。甜味往往意味着能量，而几乎是时刻处在饥肠辘辘中的电次对于能量抱着难以控制的渴望。他三两口就吃完了不大的饭团，胃有了可以磨碎的食物之后就不再发出抱怨的声音。他无聊地躺在床上，他倒是不介意自己老爹再婚。但是他对他的小妈非常好奇，到底是一个怎样绝望的人，才会嫁给他老爸。这么想着，电次开始同情起自己的小妈来。他看到小妈左边的袖子空空荡荡地垂着，想必小妈之前一个人的生活也很辛苦吧。

正这么想着，突然有人敲响了电次的门。电次知道是小妈来了，一是因为他爸从来没有进过他房间，二是因为电次知道就算他爸要进来，他爸也不会敲门的。电次跳下床，把自己的衣服拍拍平整，然后三两步上前替他小妈开门。

他拉开门，站在门口的果然是他小妈。小妈对着电次笑了一下：“谢谢电次君的便当，突然来访，匆忙间也没有带什么伴手礼，还请电次君多多包涵。”电次礼貌地点点头：“没有关系，以后的日子里还请早川前辈多多指教。”这是电次第一次在灯光下观察小妈的容貌。他的小妈跟他爸比起来相当年轻，但是看起来又比自己大上不少。他有着柔顺的黑色的头发，是极深的黑色，在灯光下也没有什么光泽。

“那个…”早川秋再次开口：“现在是便利店的打折时间段了，电次君如果有空的话…可不可以陪我一起去？”电次揉揉自己的头发，嘛，反正呆在家里也没有什么事做，更何况…他还从来没有和别人一起去过便利店买食材…电次点点头：“嗯。”小妈看起来很高兴，笑着说太好了。电次觉得小妈笑起来很好看，他想看小妈多笑笑。

小妈在玄关处穿外套，但是他只有一只手，外套半挂在肩膀上，电次见状便伸过手去，替小妈把外套披在肩上。小妈的手指还抓着外套，电次莽撞上前的时候他还没来得及收回手指，于是电次就这么压上了他小妈的手指。他指尖的触感凉凉的，小妈在阴影中看起来很苍白，看起来也是一副没精打采的样子，电次倒是在这种地方对小妈产生了亲切感。早川秋惊慌地抽出手指，但还是对电次道了谢。

他们并肩走在街上，晚上有点凉，但还没有到觉得冷的时候。早川秋下了楼才意识到自己不知道这一片有什么便利店，只好拜托电次带自己去。电次领着早川秋去了他放学会路过的那家便利店。他替小妈拉开门，小妈愣了一下，然后眨着眼睛，一副不敢相信的样子，但是他随即反应过来，微微欠身对电次说到：“谢谢你。”他们两站在冷藏柜前，现在已经没有多少种口味的便当和饭团剩下了，但柜子上留下的都有特价。早川秋认真地一个一个看过去：“唔…芝士鸡排便当，炸鸡块便当，照烧鸡肉便当…剩下了好多鸡肉的哦，但是每一个看起来都很好吃呢！电次君想要哪一种呢？”

在挑选食物的早川秋显得格外鲜活，语调也轻快起来，不再是在电次父亲面前那副怯生生的模样。

“我吃姜汁烧肉的吧。”电次拿了最后一盒的姜汁烧肉便当放到购物篮里。

“想吃什么的话电次君请不要拘束地拿。你的父亲他…给了我足够的买食物的钱…所以电次君一定要吃饱哦。”

电次感到一阵窒息，他的鼻腔发酸，虽然那句“要吃饱哦。”可能是早川秋出于礼貌说出来的，可是上一个会关心电次有没有吃饱的人，是他的妈妈。他的小妈讲话的声音会越来越小，一句话说到结尾的时候几乎细不可闻。早川秋已经往电次提着的篮子里放了五盒便当，现在正专注地研究着饭团的口味。电次看着小妈的侧脸，小妈正好伸手将头发捋到耳后，他这才发现小妈的耳垂上有一个明显的耳洞。

电次想要去拿货架上最后一个梅干饭团，但是在他有任何动作之前，早川秋就先伸手拿过饭团，然后轻轻放在了购物篮里。“你也喜欢梅干口味的吗！”电次很高兴，他有一种开荒的兴奋，用一点一点挖掘出的细节拼出小妈的形象。早川秋笑了起来：“电次君也喜欢吗？太好了！那我们一起吃饭哦！”电次用力点了点头，比了一个耶：“没V题哦！”

早川秋看到有些饮料也在打折，便问电次：“你喜欢什么口味的波子汽水啊？”

“我的话…甜的味道都喜欢吧。”

“所以电次君喜欢梅干饭团！”

“就是这样！波子汽水的话…我今天喝荔枝味的可以吗？”

“电次君想要什么都可以哦！”早川秋微笑起来，他一次一瓶地拿了两瓶波子汽水放到购物篮里。然后他们去结账。

电次自己从家带来的帆布袋，他一手提着布袋子，一手握着波子汽水。早川秋也握着波子汽水，电次走在他的左边，护住他失去手臂的那半边身体。

“电次君可以帮我开一下瓶盖吗？”早川秋停下脚步，问电次。

“哦哦好的。”电次也停下来，撕开自己手上那一瓶的塑封，然后用塑料小盖子抵住玻璃珠，手掌用力往下一拍。

玻璃珠落下发出清脆的声响，瓶盖打开发出“啵“的一声，细密的气泡包裹着玻璃珠升腾上来，荔枝的香气弥漫开。电次先拿过秋手上的那瓶，再把自己手上开了的那瓶递给早川秋。

“谢谢你。”早川秋接过这瓶汽水，但是没有立马喝下。他看着电次，于是电次也打开了他的那瓶，然后轻轻跟早川秋碰了碰杯：“欢迎来家。虽然也不能算是家啦…我爸也不是什么好脾气的人，总之以后过日子的话…大家一起努力生活吧！啊啊，想说一下欢迎的，可是怎么在国文课上学过的东西都忘掉了…总之很高兴认识早川前辈！”

早川秋被电次逗笑了：“我真的很感谢电次君，其实…我一开始还不知道电次君的存在…刚见面的时候其实很紧张，担心电次君会不会觉得我很奇怪…但是没有想到电次君意外地好相处…真的非常感谢！以后请多指教啦！”

他们相视而笑，然后同时喝了一口波子汽水。早川秋睁大眼睛：“荔枝味的很好喝哦！没有想到这么好喝！”

“诶！早川前辈以前没有喝过荔枝味的吗？”

“没有哦，看来这家便利店里还有好多好吃的呢！”

“是的！以后一起来吃哦！”

他们两个肩并肩慢慢走回家，小口啜饮波子汽水。电次抿了抿嘴唇，满口都是果糖糖浆和人造香精的甜味，他看到早川秋的嘴唇在灯光下泛着水光。电次想到：秋的嘴唇应该很甜吧。


	3. Chapter 3

秋总是穿着电次父亲的旧卫衣，那些衣服对他来说太长了，并不适合做家务的时候穿。他每次需要用牙齿咬着右手的袖口把衣袖卷上去，他还会把左手的空袖子塞进领口里，这样他弯腰做事的时候袖子就不会晃荡着碍事。电次如果在家的话他是一定会帮着早川秋做家务的。电次会替早川秋卷起袖子，有时候电次的手指会碰到秋的手腕。秋总觉得电次指尖的触感一直残留在自己的皮肤上。

因为秋残疾的缘故，电次只要在家的话就会帮着秋做一些事情。一开始秋还是觉得自己多想了，但是现在连他都意识到，电次对他的关注多了起来。他有时候还只是略微口干的时候，电次就已经把水倒好递给他，他接过杯子的时候电次也没有撤开手，于是他们的手掌会擦过对方。秋战战兢兢的，但是手还是稳稳接着杯子，电次特意停顿了两秒钟，好像是在确认秋确实拿稳了杯子，这才松开手。厨房里的事也是电次承包，秋想要帮忙的话，电次也会在旁边陪着他。

电次爹在这个家里只管吃饭，他要秋给他做家务，他还要秋给他操。电次他爸喝醉了以后脾气不好，如果秋做的是什么事情不合他意了他就会开始打秋，甚至会当着电次的面把秋拽进卧室，然后摔上门。电次试过阻止，在秋被父亲拽着头发在地上拖行的时候，电次冲上去推开他的父亲。

他的动作并没有移动父亲分毫，反而让男人更加生气。

父亲恼羞成怒，扬起手就要打电次。电次紧闭起眼睛，心里想着：完蛋完蛋完蛋这下要死了！可是巴掌并没有像意料中的那样落下来。电次感觉到他被人抱住，早川秋在他耳边惨叫出声。秋抱住电次，哀求着电次的父亲不要打了。电次的头被按早川秋紧紧按在胸口，被护得密不透风，他听到的都是各种器具击打秋的肉体发出的声音，先是巴掌，然后是皮带。秋在他的耳边发出痛苦的闷哼。

电次却想到，早川秋的痛呼，怎么听起来…色色的哦…

他爸打够了以后要不然摔门而出，要不然就是走到卧室到头大睡。秋还坐在地板上抱着电次，电次感觉到秋在发抖。即使是这样，秋还把下巴垫到电次的头顶上，电次蓬松的炸毛戳得他喉咙痒痒的，秋将电次抱得更紧了，身体轻轻摇晃，他用仅剩的那只手规律地拍着电次的后背，好像电次还只是一个小孩子，而不是一个快成年的高中生。他安慰电次不要怕，即使被打的只有他自己。电次把头靠在秋的身上，秋的身上有肥皂的味道，有油脂的味道，有洗涤剂的味道，电次还闻到一种暖烘烘的甜味，从秋的身上散发出来，让他忍不住在秋的胸口磨蹭鼻子，想要找出气味的来源。秋的味道和心跳包裹着电次，电次自从他的妈妈去世之后，第一次感到如此安心。

但是电次侧过脸的时候，能看见秋从上衣宽松领口露出的锁骨上布满齿痕。秋抱了电次好一会，不知道是在安抚电次还是他自己也渴望有个可以依靠的人。他拿来急救箱，不好意思地笑了，请电次帮他擦药。

电次手里拿着活血通络的药油，盖子还没拧开。他有些不知所措，因为他面前的秋跪坐着，背对着他。秋自己掀开衣服，对着电次露出他光裸的后背。电次看到他的小妈背上不仅有刚才留下的抽痕，那些伤痕已经红肿起来，在秋暖黄的背部倒如同黄昏中的晚霞一般绮丽。真正突兀的是秋背上遍布的淤青，一两处还是青紫色的，更多的是些淤血褪去大半的。新伤叠在旧伤上，电次大概也能猜到这些伤是怎么来的。他的睡眠质量在秋到了他们家以后直线下滑，房间的隔音不好，他夜夜能听见自己的小妈是怎么被他爸操的。一墙之隔，他的小妈咬着嘴唇压抑着尖叫声，但是他凶暴的父亲喜欢听小妈的哀鸣，如果小妈捂住嘴，他的父亲会抽打小妈直到小妈开口哭泣。电次将药油倒在手心，双手搓开。他的掌心被药油熏得发热发烫，然后电次将手掌心贴在秋的背上。秋很明显地激灵了一下，嘴唇中泄出一丝呻吟，电次这才发觉自己手掌的温度太烫了，秋的体温在他掌下都显得微凉。电次停了一会，等到手掌下的温度有些回升的时候才开始动作，他控制着力道，轻柔地抹过秋背部的淤青，在皮下淤血堆积的地方打着圈按摩。电次低声对秋说：“早川前辈，如果我弄疼你了请告诉我。”他只看到早川秋点了点头，并没有开口回答。电次放慢了动作感受掌下皮肉的搏动，他抚过秋的背部安抚着秋，就像不久之前秋安抚他一样。最后电次在沉默中给秋上完了药，擦完以后电次的手掌还火辣辣的，他不知道秋的感觉怎么样。秋把衣服放下来，盖住了伤痕累累的背部。秋轻声对电次说了一句：“谢谢你…”


	4. Chapter 4

自从那次上药之后，电次对秋有意无意的肢体触碰似乎频繁了起来。电次在厨房做饭的时候秋像平常一样在旁边帮忙，秋在递给电次东西的时候，却突然被电次握住手拉了过去，电次凑上前，在秋的嘴唇上落下蜻蜓点水般的一吻。秋这才明白了少年人的心思，意外的是，他并不抗拒电次的亲吻，他想，他没法对电次产生反感的情绪，电次会陪他去超市，电次会给他做饭，而且电次的嘴唇干燥而温暖，他的吻很温柔。

在那以后，电次在他爸看不见的时候把脸埋进秋的脖颈里呼噜呼噜乱拱一气，他就像一只动物一样在自己的所有物上留下自己的气味。

喝醉的电次父亲性情大变，甚至于他的性格是根据他喝了多少酒来决定的。男人浑身酒气的回家，看到秋和电次坐在沙发上看电视之后突然大发脾气。他抽出皮带走进秋，嘴上咒骂着。秋把电次护在身后，拼命将电次往远处推。这让男人火气更盛，他一把推倒秋，一个箭步从他身上跨过去上前拽住电次的领子，对着他的脸就揍下去，电次也没躲，也没下力气抗拒，就被父亲揍到一旁。电次父亲看到他这副一声不吭的样子更来火了，手上下的力气更大了。

秋怕了。他怕电次就被他的父亲打死在这里。电次的嘴唇被打破了，秋想到了电次嘴唇的触感。他冲上前，挡在电次和他的父亲中间，然后用他仅剩的一只手狠狠一推男人的胸口，一点力气都没有保留。

男人倒下去的时候脸上的表情非常震惊，他像是没想到倒在地上的秋会站起来，甚至是反抗他。他一个重心不稳，醉了之后的脑子摇摇晃晃地控制不住步伐，他向后摔倒过去，后脑勺磕到了茶几的尖角上。高大的男人仰面倒在地上，脑袋底下都是血，两眼翻白，一条腿控制不住地抽搐着。几分钟以后，他便不再动弹，头一歪，死了。

秋脚一软跪坐在地上，失神地看着自己的手，身体控制不住地发抖。电次爬起来，从身后抱住他，开始一下一下地亲吻秋的脸颊。电次的血蹭到了秋的脸上，电次又捧着秋的脸，伸出舌尖舔去秋脸上沾上的血迹。然后他和秋接吻，秋像是现在才回过神来，主动张开嘴用舌尖去舔舐电次嘴唇上的伤口。电次含住了秋的舌头，他第一次知道舌吻是这样的感觉！跟嘴唇与嘴唇的贴贴好不一样…秋的嘴唇是软而干爽的，但是原来别人的嘴里是这种感觉的吗！虽然自己的舌头一直在自己嘴里但是从来没有感觉到什么一样，可是一旦舌头伸到了别人的嘴里感觉就好色哦！没有想到只是吸了秋的舌头秋就能流出这么多口水！电次感觉自己的下身也硬起来，于是他把秋温柔地放倒在地板上，旁边是他还温热着的父亲。

电次蹭着早川秋的脸颊，小声地问他可不可以做爱？秋拽着电次的领子去吻他，电次终于扒下了早川秋身上属于他爸的旧卫衣。秋的裸体躺在他的身下，像在他梦中出现过的那样：秋躺在一片血泊之中，躺在他尸骨未寒的生父身旁。

秋张开腿，让电次跪在他的腿间。电次摸向秋的下身，却摸到了那个意料之外的批，他好奇地摩擦着入口，却因不得章法而蹭得早川秋轻声痛呼。秋握着电次的手覆上自己的下身，他扣住电次的手指，握着电次的指尖去揉弄自己的花蒂。清亮的液体从翕张的肉唇间流下，秋已经有了湿意。电次笨笨地握着几把想要往里顶，但是位置没找准一下顶到了秋肿胀的花蒂，秋仰起头从唇间泄出悠长的呻吟，他看向电次，自己用手指撑开批，问电次知不知道要插哪里。电次点点头，又摇摇头。秋握着电次的几把放到自己穴口的位置，然后自己挺动腰肢吞下膨大的顶端。秋飞速舔过自己嘴唇，眼神亮晶晶的，他告诉电次：插进这里来。

于是电次就在他爹的尸体旁边操了秋，秋的批里都在痉挛，手指甲抓着电次的背，长腿主动盘到了电次的腰上。电次牢牢扣着他的腰肢，把秋的批往自己几把上撞， 即使这样秋还被顶到稳不住身体。在高潮的时候他们抱在一起，秋的手掌下是电次有力的心跳。


End file.
